What teenagers think about love
by diane.chantilly
Summary: Grace demande un conseil à Alicia et découvre que Will et Alicia s'aiment. Elle accepte cela, ce qui prouve qu'elle a grandi et mûri. Zach était déjà au courant, et c'est pour cela qu'il a conseillé à sa sœur de s'adresser à Alicia.


**I should have a disclaimer, and the disclaimer is as follows:**

**Unfortunately I think I have no literary talent, ****So please be nice…**

**The story I tell here about **_**The Good Wife**_** characters is of my own invention **

**This is my first fanfiction ever **

**Rien ne m'appartient,( excepté les 3 premières saisons en DVD !)..  
(Malheureusement parce que sinon Alicia aurait quitté Peter et elle aurait été avec Will depuis longtemps)….**

**What teenagers think about love**

**Love is stronger than anything, even duty**

- Bonjour, Maman, dit Grace en entrant dans le bureau d'Alicia. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à me consacrer ? Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin, tu es sortie avant mon réveil.

- Mais oui, ma chérie, je suis à toi, mais dans 15 minutes je dois discuter du procès d'un de mes clients avec mon boss. De quoi s'agit-il, rien de grave ? Elle embrassa sa fille et toutes les deux s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Voilà, maman, Zach m'a dit de m'adresser à toi car il ne se sentait pas assez qualifié sur le sujet. Il s'agit d'un essai que je dois écrire pour demain, tu sais bien que je me suis inscrite au club d'écriture et cela me passionne. Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de l'héroïne du roman que je viens de terminer. Je ne la comprends pas, et j'ai peur d'écrire des bêtises.

- De quel roman s'agit-il ? demanda Alicia.

- C'est un classique de la littérature russe, « Anna Karenine », d'Alexeï Tolstoï. C'est une dame de la haute société russe, belle, intelligente, cultivée, mariée à un haut fonctionnaire, mère d'un petit garçon. Elle n'aime plus son mari et tombe éperdument amoureuse d'un autre homme. Elle quitte tout pour lui, mais la société la rejette. Elle finit par se suicider en se jetant sous un train.

Donc, voilà ma question : avait-elle le droit au bonheur, le droit d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ou non ? Ou bien devait-elle continuer son existence terne et sans joie, aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne faisait plus battre son cœur et lui était devenu un étranger ? Devait-elle se sacrifier au nom de son fils et suivre les règles de la société dans laquelle elle vivait ?

Grace continuait sur sa lancée, elle était toute à son sujet, et ne regardait pas en direction de sa mère. Comme celle-ci n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, Grace se tourna vers elle et vit que sa mère était bouleversée, des larmes qu'Alicia ne pouvait plus retenir coulaient sur ses joues et des sanglots la secouaient.

Alicia n'en pouvait plus, tant de similitudes, deux destins parallèles, elle d'un côté, vivant au 21ème siècle, et Anna Karenine, tragique héroïne du 19ème siècle, la même situation ou presque. Alicia se leva précipitamment, elle était incapable de prononcer une seule parole, et sortit de son bureau en sanglotant. Elle croisa Will qui eut un coup au cœur. Il voulait la retenir, mais renonça.

- Bonjour, Grace, que se passe-t-il avec ta maman, tu es venue lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Rien de grave, je l'espère ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur Gardner, je suis venue demander un conseil à maman au sujet d'un devoir que je dois écrire et cela la bouleversée. Anna Karénine, vous connaissez ? Une femme en avance de son époque, qui veut être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aime et qui n'est pas son époux. Moi, je pense qu'elle doit suivre son cœur et ne pas vivre dans le mensonge, tout le monde s'y retrouvera, y compris son fils.

Je pense aussi à ce que nous vivons à la maison, à maman qui est heureuse seulement quand elle travaille, ou bien quand elle est avec Zach et moi. Plus rien n'est comme avant et c'est devenu irrespirable. Nous voudrions tant qu'elle retrouve son sourire et sa joie de vivre, mon frère et moi. Les choses brisées ne se réparent pas. Je crois que ce n'est pas Anna Karenine qui l'a fait pleurer, mais la vie que nous menons.

Grace pleurait à son tour, elle voulait courir après sa maman, mais Will l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a serré très fort.

Il n'avait pas mis plus d'une seconde pour comprendre la situation, il dit à Grace :

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Grace, et ton frère aussi. Tu sais que nous sommes amis de longue date, ta maman et moi, nous étions ensemble et inséparables à Georgetown. Elle a épousé votre père et nos chemins se sont séparés. Mais je ne l'ai jamais oubliée.

Et puis elle est venue me demander du travail et j'ai été heureux de lui en proposer un. Elle est une excellente avocate, intelligente, efficace, estimée pour son professionnalisme, et elle avait renoncé à sa carrière quand vous étiez nés. Mais ce qui est arrivé à votre famille l'a remise dans le jeu, par nécessité ou par devoir.

Maintenant je vais te dire quelque chose de très important, que ta mère hésite et n'ose pas vous dire à ton frère et à toi, de peur de vous blesser : nous nous aimons tous les deux, et nous voulons vivre ensemble. Je ne vais pas remplacer votre père, il est et sera toujours votre père, mais il ne rend plus heureuse votre mère.

Tu vois, Grace, j'étais amoureux de ta mère il y a 15 ans et je le suis toujours et pour toujours. Aucune autre femme n'a jamais compté dans ma vie et j'avais renoncé au bonheur, moi aussi. Mais parfois la vie fait bien les choses et les pièces du puzzle finissent par tomber à leur place.

Je vous aime déjà, Grace, toi et Zach, car vous faîtes partie d'Alicia qui est pour moi la personne la plus importante de mon existence, je l'aime plus que mon travail, plus que tout.

Veux-tu m'accepter dans ta vie, Grace ?

Quand Alicia avait réussi à retrouver son calme et sécher ses larmes, elle est revenue d'un pas hésitant dans son bureau.

Pour retrouver sa fille assise à côté de celui qu'elle aimait. Grace et Will souriaient l'un à l'autre et le bras de Will reposait sur l'épaule de Grace.

Cette image déclencha un nouveau torrent de larmes chez Alicia, cette-fois-ci des larmes de bonheur !...

**- Je lui ai tout dit, Alicia !**

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me lire et de dire ce qu'elles (ils) en pensent !**


End file.
